The Clinical Investigation and Informatics Core will increase the quality and productivity of human diabetes research projects at UCHSC and develop new populations of research subjects that will expand our activities in the area of type and 2 diabetes. State-of-the-art procedures will be applied to subject recruitment and in the acquisition, processing and storage of samples and information. This Core will allow independently (predominantly NIH) funded investigators to use the unique patient and informatics resources of the Barbara Davis Center and affiliated institutions in the most cost-efficient manner. The Core will compare physical facilities: dedicated research staff; managed relational databases and a Translational Research Unit and will operate principally at the Barbara Davis Center. The Core will capitalize on the previous experience of the Directors and their associates with the Diabetes Prevention Trial (DPT), the Diabetes Autoimmunity Study in the Young (DAISY), the Diabetes Prevention Program (DPP) and the Appropriate Blood Pressure Control in Diabetes (ABCD) Trial and the unique position of the BDC as the major center in Colorado for the treatment of type I diabetes (150 new cases and 10,000 patient visits/year). Samples from more than 20,000 new onset diabetes patients and pre-diabetic relatives have been screened for biochemical antibodies, HLA-type and are stored at the Center. Core staff will include a nurse, database manager, genetic counselor, secretary and laboratory technician.